Facts
by Cugami
Summary: There’s a way to get Draco out of Death Eaters’ hands and right under Voldemort’s very nose, even. Ron takes the chance. Complete.
1. Facts 1: Ronald Weasley

Title: Facts  
Author: Cugami  
Rating: PG13  
Pairing: Ron/Draco  
Summary: There's a way to get Draco out of Death Eaters' hands and right under Voldemort's very nose, even. And Ron has to. 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter Series copyrighted to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

Notes: The cliff-climbing is inspired by a French Legend, The Cliff of the Two Lovers (La Cote des Deux Amants). Setting: Post-Hogwarts. Fresh out from school.

_italics_ -- denotes Ron's thoughts

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fact number one, Voldemort is alive and kicking.

Fact number two, there is a war.

Fact number three, people are suffering.

Harry Potter is their hero. He survived Voldemort once and no doubt he can survive everything and anything until the day he faces off with Voldemort. And that day is not today.

Harry Potter facts, there are people who will give their lives up for him. He has friends. He has an extended family. He has the love he thought he never had.

Voldemort is their enemy. He survived Harry Potter, came back from some oblivion and no doubt he can survive everything and anything until the day he faces off with Harry Potter. And that day is not today.

Voldemort facts, there are people who will give their lives up for him. He has influence. He has minions. He has fanatics he knew he always had.

Ugly as it sounds, fact number four says the fight is even.

It's just not right. Ron's mind stopped trying to make sense of things and simply concluded that at a time like this, sense is the farthest thing from reality. Reality is when people are dropping dead. Reality is when he hears cries and sobs from friends, acquaintances and from people he barely knew. What made sense is for him to be tucked in bed, thinking about which university to go to if he will dare pursue higher studies. But, things do not make sense. And this is where he finds himself in.

On one end of the cliff stood his friends, family and others who are on the side of the Order. He can see his mother, standing right next to his father and her ashen face look so distraught even from this distance. Right next to Hermione is his best friend, Harry Potter. Well then, Harry should have been the one right here but as his closest friend, Ron will not allow it.

For that brief moment, their eyes met. A look of gratitude, apology, distress, other things he can't name are visible in those green eyes.

_Hey, mate, this one's for you. So you can have another day to fight that awful snake_.

Speaking of snakes, he raised his head and there before him are Death Eaters. He can't tell whether Voldemort was among them or not as they are all wearing a uniformed black robe and most have masks; except for one man. That man stands by the edge, meeting his eyes.

He hates Lucius Malfoy, more so now than ever. He hates because of that grudging respect he just gave to the man for all this. No matter what the conclusion of today's bout will be, it favors Lucius Malfoy. The man wins whether Ron survives this or not. Ronald Weasley stands by the foot of a cliff with his once enemy not too far behind.

It all began when Lucius Malfoy arranged a meeting with a member of the Order. He is a Death Eater, and a loyal one at that and his son isn't. It was a challenge the Malfoy had given, risking his son's life in the process but at the same time, giving a perfect opportunity for his son to come out clean and slip him past the danger zone right under Voldemort's nose.

The two sides of the war are at a standstill and strengthening whatever force they have. The Malfoy had set his pawn, Draco Malfoy. If the Order can get Draco out of the grasp of the Death Eaters and win the war, they have one prominent name, someone whom people will listen to because of the old ties and someone whose treasures can be used in the redevelopment of any casualty and disaster of the war. Provided, Draco cooperates. Dumbledore, who sees hope in anyone, trusts that Draco is capable of making the right choices, given that the boy grows up in an environment that doesn't lead him straight to a murderous path. On the other hand, they can only get Draco out if someone from the Order is willing to challenge the Death Eaters for him.

When Ron heard it from Dumbledore, he knew it was a trap. It doesn't take a genius to know that. Nonetheless, they are willing to do it. When his father had agreed to it, Ron understood something. Arthur Weasley hates Lucius Malfoy but, they are Fathers. Lucius had a job to do and he had to do it, but he wanted his son out of it. And it was the only way. Of course, Ron can argue with that and can likely come up with a hundred excuses why this isn't necessary. But, he's just a boy and they are adults. They don't think in the same line.

Ron understands why having Draco safe and sound by the end of war and on their side is good for them. It took enough pride for Lucius to offer his son and of equal pride for Arthur to accept it. Where does Ron come in?

He volunteered.

A sigh escapes his lips upon remembering that.

Here he stands before the cliff where he most likely will end his very short life. There are people better suited for this task than him, he knew. But, the Order needs and expects results from each of its members. They can't possibly risk Harry Potter to do this job. None of his brothers are willing to do this for a Malfoy and at the same time, they all have their own tasks to accomplish which Ron isn't capable of. The female and the aging population of the Order is not an option.

In short, Ron is a spare pawn. They will not say it outright and probably doesn't even think that's the case but Ron understands. He can live and he can die, and people will move on.

Now, the task at hand; if he lives through this, Draco lives also. Draco can be kept safe, and most likely live through the war and be among the political foundation of the new generation after being thoroughly taught by the adults in the Order. Even if Lucius dies or is imprisoned after the war, the man will be just as proud to have a Malfoy out there and prominent on the 'good' side just as he was on the 'bad' side.

If Ron dies and Draco dies also, Lucius successfully delivers death to one of the Order. Not just any member, at that. It will be the death of Harry Potter's best friend. He may not be as important or as gifted as everyone else but he is linked to so many. All the Weasleys will weep, no doubt. Lucius might feel the loss of his own son but he will be satisfied that Arthur lost his.

Lucius wins, either way.

And Lucius gives Ron a nod.

Ron closes his eyes, taking a deep breath and finally lets it out. He will not lie. He wants to go home. And this is almost as bad as having the biggest spider right next to him.

Arms begin to snake around Ron's neck and he slowly bends down, making it easier for the other person to climb his back. He can feel the knees curl just by his waist and the weight shift about behind him, finding a comfortable place. He wonders if he can reach the top of this cliff at all. Alone, he can. With this load behind him, two lives in his hands --- Ron mutters a prayer to all deities, avatars and gods he's ever read about.

So begins the long climb of Ron with Draco behind him, serving as his load and handicap as well as his prize. Long limbs stretch and pull without effort and Ron finds himself easing through the first quarter of the cliff with little difficulty. In his mind, hope begins to burn. Perhaps, he can do this.

He grabs on to the edges, clinging to each rock like a lifeline. Nearing halfway through, gravity begins to pull its weight and remind him that his lanky frame can only do so much. The loose chalks roll away beneath his feet and there are slippery places which he can't hold on to. He falters as the rocks begin to give but he can't stop for breath or this game will be over. The consequence of stopping midway is a signal for Death Eaters that the representative of the Order had given up.  
  
The sounds of cheers from his friends come muffled in his ears. His vision blurs and the ringing in his ears won't stop. Nonetheless, he can still decipher the jests of the Death Eaters high above him.

His back ached and his feet can hardly keep from stumbling. His fingers begin to feel numb and he honestly doesn't know if he can still continue.

"Breathe."

The voice cut through all the panicking Ron's mind immersed itself with.

"Use your feet."

Ron doesn't have the time to argue. He can't stop the climb. Though his mind has started a long tirade about Draco giving him orders at a time like this, he unconsciously began to put his weight on his feet. Ron swings one leg over, hooks in a foothold and pushes the rest of his body up with the support of his arms.

"Keep at it. One foothold after another."

Ron just wants Draco to shut up. He needs to concentrate and he can't with that voice biting orders right next to his ear. He wants to scream.

Hissing, Ron grunts and pushes his body up and higher. His head is dizzy and his eyes begin to dim. He can hardly feel his legs anymore.

"Focus!"

Yes. Up. Higher. One after another.

"Almost there."

Unbearable. His breathing has started to become erratic from exhaustion and lack of air.

"Breathe. In and out. Come on."

He doesn't know when or how but soon enough, his breathing synchronized with the up and down movement of the chest beating on his back. He can't tell one noise from another, anymore. Nor can he see what goes on around him. He can hear yells, is that cheering?

Where is he? He doesn't know. He can't feel the rest of his body.

He can't see.

His vision slowly comes into focus, blurry still but he can glimpse black things and some pale blue. The blue can be the horizon since he's probably lying on his back at the moment. He can't tell.

Bit by bit, the black swirls begin to disappear like a flurry of robes swishing away.

He attempts turning his head, which, he quickly learns, is quite a mistake as the blood rush seep up his throbbing head. He sits up with the help of someone supporting his back and carefully, he stands up and propped against a smaller frame.

Ah, finally. He can breathe better while standing up. Looking around, he realizes they are on top of the cliff and the Death Eaters are gone. Wait. Wait. Wait!

His gaze falls on the ground and he can see two sets of feet, a booted set which belongs to him and the other is bare. His eyes crawl up that bare feet and he meets the stare of its owner.

"You're barefoot." Such a dumb comment.

He also looks thin, Ron mentally notes. Come to think, Draco's robes look --- Ron tightens his grip on the robes that Draco's wearing with a frown.

"What do you think you're doing?" Draco raises an eyebrow as Ron tugs on his robe.

" --- your robes."

"It's the lightest material I have."

Ron doesn't know what his face must look at that moment. Realization hits like stones being thrown at him piece by piece. A barefooted Draco wearing the thinnest fabric of clothing as possible and the pale boy looks thinner than normal as if he hadn't eaten for days. No wonder the first half of the climb was easy.

"I don't know what to say ---"

Draco looks at a distance where the rest of the Weasleys are making their way to congratulate their son.

"You can start with calling me Draco from now on."

Fact number five, war changes people.

This is reality. Here he stands right next to Draco Malfoy. Alive. He climbed a six-hundred foot cliff with this young man on his back and it sounds impossible. One day, he'll understand what just happened and things will make sense. But, not today.

**_ -- fin_** -- 


	2. Facts 2: Lucius Malfoy

_Title: Facts 2  
Author: Cugami  
Rating: PG13  
Pairing: Ron/Draco  
Summary: There's a way to get Draco out of Death Eaters' hands and right under Voldemort's very nose, even. And Ron has to. Distribution: For archiving, yes.  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter Series copyrighted to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. _

_Notes: The cliff-climbing is inspired by a French Legend, The Cliff of the Two Lovers (La Cote des Deux Amants). Setting: Post-Hogwarts, they just finished their 7th year. Fact is still a one shot. But, a lot of eyes were watching the one event. And, some of the owners of these eyes began to talk in my head._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lucius sees himself as a very dedicated and thorough man. No one gets anywhere in life if he does not possess the eye for opportunity, the gut to take it and the mind to exploit when it comes. And he, Lucius Malfoy, is a very successful man indeed. There are setbacks, sometimes; minor but setbacks, nonetheless. The prime setback is his son, at the moment. Not for long.

The plan was perfect. All things considered, everything should work to his advantage.

He may be Lucius but above all, he is a Malfoy. His son is also a Malfoy. And Malfoys do not lose in anything. In wars, there are very few winners and the victor isn't necessarily the hero or the villain. The two main players of the current war are Harry Potter and Voldemort, everyone else serve as pawns. Though Lucius wholeheartedly agrees and believes in the power of his Dark Lord, he has his own set of rules to live with, also. Said rules insist that a Malfoy should be victorious. What can be more reassurance than to have a Malfoy investment?

It sounds as if he is placing all his trust to his son. In truth, he doesn't. He loves the boy and sometimes, the boy even makes him proud but often, the boy is more trouble. However, the boy is still a Malfoy. Hogwarts has quite an influence in his poor son and the changes had been evident as the young man grew. It is only a matter of time before the Dark Lord himself took notice of it. Having a dead son is quite useless if the boy is to die a traitor and in a shameful way. Taint the proud name of the clan? As head of his house, Lucius will not allow it.

Though he thinks low of the man before him, it is a rule to never underestimate a foe. "I'm quite sure you know the odds and ends of this matter we are dealing with, Weasley."

A curt nod, a barely controlled temper, and expressions an extremely gifted artist will never be able to paint are on the paternal Weasley's face but no words are said. Amazing.

"And as expected, the likes of you risk all for something you are not even sure of."

"Contrary to your expectations, Malfoy, any youth to be saved from the grasps of your kind is worth it, even if it is your son."

"Touched. I suppose it is the Harry Potter who will perform the impossible climb?"

And with great effort, Arthur Weasley breathes his reply, "My youngest son."

Lucius blinks, the only sign of surprise. Quite a setback this makes. If it had been the Potter to perform that climb, the boy is sure to die. His son, as well, but there can never be a more glorious death than to bring the enemy down in the process. Even if Potter does succeed in the climb and his son lives, then a Malfoy is on the other side of the war to bring the others down or lift them up, it doesn't matter. A Malfoy will certainly be alive at the end of the war be it of the opposition or that of the Dark Lord's. But if it's a Weasley who is to make the climb . . .

The simple task has just turned into something personal. The youngest Weasley's death is quite the satisfying ambrosia for a grudge of old. His son's death will not be a total waste. He is quite sure he can get around the explanation to Voldemort in case the Dark Lord berates on losing a possible Death Eater to someone menial. Lucius clears his throat as his mind shifts into a different gear, "Very well."

It's likely that the other side wants Potter safe for a battle against Voldemort. Understandable. He should have known. As for why the youngest son, Lucius doesn't know but it does make an interesting bet. "Should I even bother to ask why you are sending off one of your spawns? Too many mouths to feed? Does the lad eat too much?"

The Weasley turns and walks away.

Lucius raises an eyebrow at the unexpected twist of events. He leaves the point of rendezvous as well. It's a long day ahead of him and much negotiation to deal with concerning the recent changes.

ooooooooooooooo

The long wait has reached its end, and now Lucius stands by the edge of a cliff, watching the youngest son of Weasley attempt to climb six-hundred feet. The young boy's wand waits by Lucius' feet, marking the end of the long agony. His son's wand waits with it.

A magic-less duel between wizards, but a duel nevertheless; two wizards, a set date, equal grounds and high stakes are all it needs to make a duel worthy of notice. Though this one was designed to murder Potter in the guise of helping his son, some things just don't work out according to plan. Workable. The feud between the Malfoy and the Weasley had been so popular that the Dark Lord let slide the disappointment on not having Potter's sure death on this day.

Lucius inhales deeply, basking in the stiffness caused by the gathering of known families from both sides. In all honesty, Lucius is torn between seeing his son live through this or watching the Weasley youth fall apart, along with his son. It isn't so hard a decision to make, come to think.  
  
"Hmm . . ."

They quip and jest that the boy is insanely strong if he is to finish this. Whistles and low hoots to mock an obviously staggering lad grow louder. Sarcastic cheers come constantly. But as the boy crosses halfway up, murmurs begin to spread from behind him and he knows that some of the jests from the Death Eaters are bordering on genuine cheers.

Lucius only raises one hand to warn his company to halt their talks and know their place. It is more than enough of a warning, most of the time. However, the silence did not last as the mutterings returned.

Not one to waste more effort, Lucius lets them do as they please. He casts his eyes downward, watching the boy struggle. All it takes is for that lad to stop long enough and the rocks will smoothen themselves. The whole cliff had been cursed that only the worthy can reach its top. To give up, after all, is a disgrace. And that is why very few dare use this cliff as a test of courage.

Seconds turn to minutes and minutes to hours. Lucius, despite himself, is frankly amazed that the boy is still climbing. He made sure that the two young men did not have an ounce of spell cast on them before ascending and yet, that lad is currently working a miracle.

Finally, pale and dirtied hands grab on to the edges and Lucius has to restrain himself from stepping on the fingers. An official duel need not outside interference.

"Hm."

Ronald Weasley does not reach the top completely, however.

Lucius eyes narrow as his own son's hands grip those of Weasley's failing ones, holding on to the same rocks so that they will not slip. He can't hear it but his traitor of a son had whispered something. One last boost of energy forces Weasley to swing his leg over and Draco hurriedly leaves the back, beginning to pull Weasley up.

Once on flat ground, the redhead collapses. Exhaustion. If he did not die while climbing, the fatigue will finish him.

"Father."

Lucius looks at his son without emotion, "I am no longer your father."

With that, Lucius turns away from his son. The crowd of black robes and white masks part to make way for the Malfoy. Without looking back, the rest of the Death Eaters slip away into the mist portal that someone has created.


	3. Facts 3: Arthur Weasley

**Title: **Facts 3: Arthur Weasley  
**Author**: Cugami  
**Rating**: PG13  
**Pairing**: Ron/Draco  
**Summary**: There's a way to get Draco out of Death Eaters' hands and right under Voldemort's very nose, even. And Ron has to.  
  
**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter Series copyrighted to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. 

**Notes**: The cliff-climbing is inspired by a French Legend, The Cliff of the Two Lovers (_La Cote des Deux Amants_). Setting: Post-Hogwarts, they just finished their 7th year. Fact is still a one shot. But, a lot of eyes were watching the one event. And, some of the owners of these eyes began to talk in my head.

The cliff from the legend is the cliff between Ardelle and Seine. The cliff stands where the River Andelle flows into Seine in Normandy. This cliff is known as _La Cote des Deux Amants_. "Test of Courage" is what I coined for the purpose of this fic.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Arthur Weasley pulls a chair and takes his place in the circle of the current meeting. As of recent events, they aren't in any better or worse shape than the Death Eaters. However, he does prefer not to see youths involved in these things when they hardly had a chance at life yet.

Sighing, he turns his attention to the meeting with Albus Dumbledore. One name stands out from all the ones the old man had said. Lucius Malfoy.

"Albus, can you repeat what you just said? I'm still out of it from the last raid, it seems."

"Understandable. Mr. Lucius Malfoy has offered a challenge. Apparently, the young Draco Malfoy has yet to swear allegiance to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. And Mr. Malfoy is willing to let his son leave any forced entry to become a Death Eater if, and only if, one of us is willing to take the Test of Courage."

"Forgive me, Albus, but that sounds dubious."

The Test of Courage is held at the cliff that lies between the Ardelle and the Seine in Normandy. It had a legend on it but Arthur sets that aside for a more pressing matter.

"Draco Malfoy is a promising young man."

Arthur's frown darkens at that short reply as if it is the answer to all questions. "It sounds too easy."

At this, the old wizard shakes his head. "This is not the usual Wizard's Duel governed by rules but Mr. Malfoy gave requirements as he is going to lose his son one way or another in this test."

Sighing, Arthur leans heavily against his chair. Why isn't he surprised? This is Malfoy. He says nothing anymore and just gestures for Dumbledore to continue. The rest of the table kept their silence, waiting for said requirements before they can start planning.

"One, no magic will be used as the cliff itself is magical in origin and is the one to determine the winner. Two, it will follow the rules of a Wizard's Duel, particularly the age group."

"I can see why he wants this difficult."

This limits their choices somewhat and Arthur cannot forego the feeling of discomfort in his heart. He looks around the table, eyeing each and every son before letting his eyes fall on to the other young faces. It scares him that he almost understands why Lucius is doing this. If the situations were reversed, he just might do the exact same thing if saving face and saving name is as important to him as the lives of his children. Before anyone has had the chance to ask anything, someone's voice breaks the silence.

"I'll do it."

His wife gasps, immediately clinging to their youngest son. He should say something but the shock prevents his nerves to move his lips. He watches as Ron pulls away from his mother's embrace and leave the room quietly. Only then did the table erupt with life, asking for clarifications on the duel and such.

Arthur stands up, deciding on to have a little talk with his son. Besides, the table will be busy for the rest of the night to explain what this test is all about. Not everyone on their side has had the privilege to grow up in the Wizarding World to know old laws.

Knocking once, he opens the door to his son's room and sees that his son is sleeping. Feigning sleep, no doubt. He debates whether to walk in or leave his son be. A huge part of him wants to let his son mull this over on his own but for once, he should probably spend more time with his son and understand things together.

"Ron?"

Silence.

"Ron. I know you're awake."

Ron sits up and turns to look at his father.

Arthur pulls a chair and faces his son. So many words and he finds himself with none. The stillness around them can almost mock time itself.

At last, the elder Weasley speaks. "It's nothing. Have a good rest."

He stands up and leaves the room, not bothering to wait for his son's reply or see the expression on the youthful face. As the door closes behind him, Arthur bows his head.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

"I'm quite sure you know the odds and ends of this matter we are dealing with, Weasley."

Arthur nods.  
  
"And as expected, the likes of you risk all for something you are not even sure of."  
  
"Contrary to your expectations, Malfoy, any youth to be saved from the grasps of your kind is worth it, even if it is your son."  
  
"Touched. I suppose it is the Harry Potter who will perform the impossible climb?"  
  
"My youngest son."  
  
"Very well. Should I even bother to ask why you are sending off one of your spawns? Too many mouths to feed? Does the lad eat too much?"

Arthur walks away before a fist connects with a pale pointy face. He already saw what he came for. There's a man who can lose his son come weekend and yet, he falters not. Arthur refuses to believe that someone can be this cold and uncaring. Lucius Malfoy will never change in his priorities in life but, in this conniving effort to allow a means for Draco to walk out of this dark time, Arthur formally gives his silent blessings. Dead, Draco's name will either be a victim of time in history or a respected one among Death Eaters. Alive, his name is that of a redeemed survivor once associated with the Order. It's a strange way to show fatherly love, but coming from Lucius Malfoy is a miracle as it is.

This is a plan well thought out and Arthur cannot find fault in Lucius' decision. For that, Arthur's hatred deepens. He will also lose his son.

After the meeting, Arthur finds himself sitting in front of his son inside the bedroom the youth shared with his best friend. Once again, so many words to say but he finds himself not capable of speech.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Six hundred feet sounds utterly impossible to climb without the aid of magic. Looking around him, Arthur can see that none from the Order seem inclined to believe that his son will make it. In truth, so does he but as a father, he can't help but hope for a miracle. It happened before, it can happen again. Whether the legend has a valid history behind it or just plain folklore, he doesn't know. But, no legend comes out of the blue. Someone created it and someone must have seen something to inspire such.

From this distance, the cliff isn't as imposing as it sounds. Up close, however, it does look impossible. He and Bill went and checked it a few days ago. Bill tried to climb but the rocks smoothened out when he paused for breath. Apparating was what saved him then. And right now, the wands are by Lucius' feet where he stands on top of the cliff.

Arthur wants his son alive. There's just no other option in this matter. There's no either or. A dead Ronald Weasley will remain a dead Ronald Weasley and he, as a father, can care so little about the Weasley name even if this whole day marks his youngest son as a martyr. He will rather have his children die of old age and unknown in history than to lose them so early and become a martyr.

His wishes will not matter now, however. He stands a good distance away from the top and farther still from the bottom. This is between his son and the cliff, everyone else remains as spectators.

The afternoon wears on and his son continues to climb at a slow pace. He notices that the higher his son went, the slower he becomes. He can only pray that the slow pace will remain a steady movement and never come to a halt. A brief wonderment crosses his mind on what drives his son to keep going after watching each falter and fall.

He spares a glance at the old wizard, watching silently. The rest of their crowd keeps cheering and yelling for Ron, even the twins are waving small flags already. Dumbledore has his flag down, free hand clasping the other wrist.

Tilting his head, Arthur quiets down his cheers and takes a more observant look at his son. The boy reaches the edge, threatening to stop right there but as if the fact that the boy had reached that far isn't enough miracle, the young Malfoy drags Ron up and out of danger.

Ron stands for less than a second and collapses.

The cheering halts all of a sudden. He looks at his wristwatch and sees Ron's hand tip to Mortal Peril. It gave Arthur the adrenaline he needs to make a run for his son. Death Eater or not, he will push and hex all of the black robed figures out of the way until he reaches his dying son.

But, the black figures part and disappear to reveal the boy, alive and breathing. He watches as the young Malfoy slide an arm to support Ron and help him up.

Arthur stops but the others don't. They rush to their friend, brother, son, hero of the day, whoever Ron is to them at the moment. He watches as Draco Malfoy steps out of the way as both Hermione and Harry take each side of Ron's for support.

He walks over to the source of all this day's predicament and gives a once over look. From head to toe, the young Malfoy neither looks healthy nor the heir of a prestigious family.

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I don't see why there should be, Mr. Weasley."

The boy did not even turn to reply. Arthur squints at Malfoy's back. The fight isn't over yet. Something tells him that he just might lose his son still.


	4. Facts 4: Draco Malfoy

**Title**: Facts 4  
**Author**: Cugami  
**Rating**: PG13  
**Pairing**: Ron/Draco  
**Summary**: There's a way to get Draco out of Death Eaters' hands and right under Voldemort's very nose, even. And Ron takes that chance.  
**Distribution**: For archiving, yes.  
**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter Series copyrighted to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. 

**Notes**: The cliff-climbing is inspired by a French Legend, The Cliff of the Two Lovers (_La Cote des Deux Amants_). Setting: Post-Hogwarts, they just finished their 7th year. Fact is still a one shot. But, a lot of eyes were watching the one event. And, some of the owners of these eyes began to talk in my head.

The cliff from the legend is the cliff between _Ardelle_ and _Seine_. The cliff stands where the River Andelle flows into Seine in Normandy. This cliff is known as _La Cote des Deux Amants_. "_Test of Courage_" is what I coined for the purpose of this fic.

oooooooo-------------oooooooo

"Everything is set, Draco. This is as far as I will allow such things. I am still disappointed with your decline."

"My apologies, father."

Draco clears his throat just when his father is about to close the door, "One more thing, if I may ask, sir."

"What is it?"

"Who will it be?"

"The youngest son of Arthur Weasley."

And nothing more as the door to Draco's bedchambers closes. He listens, nonetheless. One can never be sure in this manor whether he is truly left alone or not. The hall outside hums back into silence with his father's fading footfalls.

"Weasley, eh?" Draco uncharacteristically drums his fingers against the windowsill as he stares outside with a thoughtful frown. He didn't expect it to be this way.

oooooooo-------------oooooooo

On the day of the event, Draco Malfoy surrenders his wand to his father before taking the port key to the bottom of the cliff. Here stands Ron Weasley, just as Draco remembers him if not a bit taller. Those long limbs will be of great help in this situation, Draco mentally notes. Part of him is still undecided on what to do but, for whatever the outcome will be, his body has already started its preparation half a week early. So many things have changed but the decision is still his.

He says nothing as he takes his place behind Ron, carefully. He will die. He's surer of it now more than ever. Why did he ever agree? Ah yes, if he is to be a pawn and find his end too soon for comfort, he might as well leave with glory.

_If I'm going down, so should you._

The vindictiveness of his thought isn't as strong as it used to.

So many questions he wants to ask but they all seem unimportant. The climb is silent with only the rocks and chalks falling off every now and then. If he includes the jeers and cheers, then the whole cliff is beyond his normal tolerance for noise level. Nonetheless, having to cling to someone and see the ground move farther and farther from him do prevent thought processes from functioning with amazing speed.

His grip tightens automatically as Ron's hands slip, causing them to fall about four inches. It is luck that the redhead is able to cling to a bigger rock and is able to keep moving all the while. If not, they both have fallen by now.

Draco can feel the panic from Ron. Panicking is the last thing both of them need.

"Breathe."

He isn't as calm as his voice, though. He gives himself a mental pat on the back, grateful for his control. On normal days, he will allow himself to feel fear and push someone else in the way to shield him from anything. That isn't possible now, is it? He mentally berates himself with sarcasm. He counts how many times he felt stupid for today.

"Use your feet."

He can feel the body beneath him stiffen; likely, with annoyance or building anger. He leans closer so that his lips are right next to the warm ear, "Keep at it. One foothold after another."

Anger.

Good.

Draco smirks, indulging himself in knowing how to push Ron's buttons. The new surge of strength from the young man is certainly a projection of fury. He will pat the weasel if both his hands aren't busy at the moment. He doesn't want to even loosen his old lest he falls and dies.

Speaking of which, he can feel Ron waver, "Focus!"

He looks up and strains to see how far they still have to go. Remarkable. How long had they been doing this?

"Almost there."

The breathing of the other boy comes in hitches and gasps, making Draco genuinely worry. It doesn't sound like Ron can keep doing this anymore and they are so close. Frustrated, he looks up once again and wills the distance to shorten.

Damn. This is too much. There's nothing he can do. He leans closer, tightening his hold onto the other boy. Closing his eyes, he attempts to calm his own breathing. He knows how to affect concentration at least. He just hopes Ron's biological nature isn't as stubborn as the brain the body came with.

"Breathe. In and out. Come on."

_Breathe with me._

The next moment that Draco opens his eyes, he can see the black boots of his father. A few more and ---

That's when Draco first felt terror as Ron's fingers twitch and loose their grip. Instincts and reflex sends Draco to let go of Ron's neck and torso to grab the protruding rocks that the pale hands are about to let go of. He digs his fingers tightly between the parted digits, pushing with all his strength to wake Ron's sleeping ones.

"We will not die here, Weasley."

Draco cheats by flattening his feet against the rocks therefore releasing Ron of his weight in this last leg.

After Ron successfully swings one leg over the nearest rock, Draco climbs up without letting go of his death grip on Ron's hands. He yanks Ron's heavy form as hard as possible, stumbling back as he catches their fall.

As soon as his breath returned to him, Draco pushes Ron off his body and stands. Looking up, he watches as his father gives him the coldest look he's ever seen yet.

"Father."

"I am no longer your father."

He gives his father the luxury of respect in not moving until the Death Eaters have all gone. Only then did he move to help Ron up gently. His eyes shift to the closing portal where his past and almost future fades, almost smiling. Despite all things, he will be grateful to Lucius Malfoy for granting him to make his own choice.

"You're barefoot."

Draco turns to look at Ron, allowing the barely alive young man to lean against him heavily. He can feel the renewed strength in the tugging hands, "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
" --- your robes."  
  
"It's the lightest material I have."  
  
It's almost worth it to be honest to see Ron's face contort into an unimaginable amount of torn expressions. Only this person can make that many faces in a span of five seconds.

"I don't know what to say---"

He can hear other people getting closer and turn to look at the source.

Then, he replies, "You can start with calling me Draco from now on."

He is pushed aside by Granger and Potter. Not the people he wants to see but he lets them, for now. Let them dote on the man who braved the cliff.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
Draco remembers that voice, Ron's father.  
  
When blue eyes caught his among the crowd, Draco feels a small tug on his lips. "I don't see why there should be, Mr. Weasley."  
  
How things have changed, indeed. He begins the week believing he can satisfy his father one last time without having to become a pawn of Voldemort for all his life. Then, he stops eating by half of the week. He starts this day knowing he will die. He is carried halfway up, knowing he can still end it all for the both of them by pushing his weight.

And as the task nears its end, he realizes he wants to live.

Draco Malfoy learns what it's like to want to live, and earn it.


	5. Facts 5: Albus Dumbledore

**Title**: Facts 5  
**Author**: Cugami  
**Rating**: PG13  
**Pairing**: Ron/Draco  
**Summary**: There's a way to get Draco out of Death Eaters' hands and right under Voldemort's very nose, even. And Ron takes this chance.  
**Distribution**: For archiving, yes.  
**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter Series copyrighted to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. 

**Notes**: The cliff-climbing is inspired by a French Legend, The Cliff of the Two Lovers (_La Cote des Deux Amants_). Setting: Post-Hogwarts, they just finished their 7th year. Fact is still a one shot. But, a lot of eyes were watching the one event. And, some of the owners of these eyes began to talk in my head.

The cliff from the legend is the cliff between _Ardelle_ and _Seine_. The cliff stands where the River Andelle flows into Seine in Normandy. This cliff is known as _La Cote des Deux Amants_.

oooooooo--------------oooooooo

At this point, the current war they are in is between Voldemort and Harry Potter. Two very different people but, paradoxically, fight for the same reason. They are a threat to each other and both have grown with that belief only ever developing stronger. The world isn't big enough for the two of them.

Dumbledore sighs. As a professor and the headmaster of a prestigious school, he believes he has failed his promising students. Where both Tom Riddle and Harry Potter are among the gifted ones he has had the privilege of teaching in his long career, both have caused a staggering amount of deaths.

Now, he is old and still involved. Both wars he's seen with a few decades in between. And this is the second wave of a war long began.

War strikes an irony in the end and the beginning of history. When certain sides have clashed long enough and reached the point of exasperation, then war begins. But, war marks the end of things. War is when contending beliefs are pushed to extremes. More often than not, those involved forget what it is they actually fight for, or what has started the war.

In his old age, he has gained the reputation of being wise and somewhat omniscient albeit he personally thinks the omniscience is an exaggeration. Though compared to most, he has been around long enough to have seen things others haven't in their lifetime.

Yet, he misses a lot of things until it's late. His biases blind him often, of which he feels much shame.

When they arrived at the cliff, the Order has agreed to maintain a defensive wall to surround the young boy the whole time. What with having a circle of Death Eaters not too far and Voldemort somewhere if unseen. Dumbledore is worried for Harry Potter.

Once again, Dumbledore has successfully turned a biased eye into protecting the scarred hero and forget what is truly happening.

Who in the Wizarding World hasn't heard of the Weasley and the Malfoy? Few. For years the two families and the feud between have gone on as a fact of life among their people. Lucius Malfoy and Arthur Weasley both carry the grudging torches that have undoubtedly passed on to their sons. Considering how prominent both Pureblood families are, it is not impossible that the feud have been around longer than Voldemort.

Since it has been a part of one's daily life, it is a fact people just live with, until today where their sons are involved in a war that does not belong on their shoulders. Dumbledore had seen the Weasley children enter and leave Hogwarts but the youngest boy is the unfortunate one to have landed in the same year a Malfoy enters. Because of such an ill-fated time, both have represented their respective clans unknowingly.

Even in today's test, for whatever purpose this event came to be has ceased the moment the young men appeared at the bottom of the cliff. It's a Malfoy, a Weasley and the steep cliff.

He realizes his lack of perception when the young Weasley first stumbled in the climb with the young Malfoy holding on to him tightly. Old, he may be, but his eyesight is still sharp.

Before his very eyes is an unfolding event that has no real impact in the lives of Harry Potter and Voldemort, or the war in the Wizarding World. Yet, people watch, and wait for the deaths of two young men that will no doubt add coal into the already burning fury between the two Fathers.

An emotion wells up deep in Dumbledore's chest the longer he watches Ronald and Draco. Is it pride? He wonders. Hope, perhaps. And then there's shame.

He has overlooked so many things.

Dumbledore has seen the chaotic war stand with a halting breath to something that is logically insignificant. It is a cold observation but at times, truth is far from kind. Their deaths will count among the casualties of war. They will be missed, mourned and avenged, but people move on.

The two young men have taught this old coot what he should have been aware of as a professor and someone who has seen wars up close. It isn't about the good winning over evil nor is it about the heroics of each and everyone involved.

Arthur Weasley breaks into a run, interrupting Dumbledore's thoughts. He blinks and realizes that everyone else have followed suit. He takes his time in walking to where the crowd gathered. The Death Eaters have all left and the youths look alive if not at all well.

He notices the shallow breath of Ronald Weasley and the dilated pupils. The poor boy looks like he's clinging onto his two best friends as if the hold will prevent him from passing out. Where is Draco Malfoy, though?

Dumbledore turns his head about and sees Arthur boring holes on the young Malfoy's back.

Draco Malfoy's pale and thin body collapses. How long the boy hasn't eaten will remain unanswered but the last of his adrenaline has left his now frail body. Arthur lifts the boy up in his arms. Not too far from this, muffled gasps catch Dumbledore's attention. Ronald Weasley lay limp in Bill's arms as well, both hands bleeding.

Dumbledore just smiles at the worried scowls and frowns that greet him, "If you please, let Arthur and Bill bring the young men to Hogwarts while the rest can return to Grimmauld Place."

War marks the end of things and the end clears the path for something to begin.

--- **finis** ---

_Thanks to Embai, Jell, Semirhage, CuriousDreamWeaver, Mynona Suo, Lady Bard, Birdy444, I Heart DM 11, Ashley, Page of Cups and Jillian for reading through all this. _

_It's been a fun fic to write and rather unexpected for it to extend far. After Lucius Malfoy spoke, the whole thing began to write itself._

_For the curious concerning the French legend, La Cote des Deux Amants, and the lack of information on it throughout this short series --- it's done on purpose. =D I was going to include the 6th Fact but it doesn't go well with the rest of the five in terms of style. So it will be a separate fic all together. _


End file.
